Electric motors typically have a rotor with a rotor shaft that rotates when the motor is powered. The motor shaft is supported by a cover or endshield of the motor, with a bearing between the rotating shaft and the nonrotating endshield. If the electric rotor is subjected to significant intermittent forces, such as may occur when the motor is used on a vehicle traveling over uneven road surfaces, the bearing must be sufficiently stabilized to withstand the forces. Electric motors with larger-sized rotors also have relatively large forces placed on the bearing. Bearings are sometimes bolted or otherwise secured to the endshield. This requires additional packaging space for the bolt and for access to the bolt. Beveled snap rings may be used to secure the bearing to the endshield. These also require significant axial packaging space.